The Cabin One Kids
by Ari the Dodecahedron
Summary: If Zeus really had a bunch of children when the Great Prophecy was in place, what would happen when they were at Camp Half-Blood? A collection of drabbles, attempting to answer just that. AU, T for some violence, et cetera. PM me with drabble ideas, and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is based on an idea of Greyeyedowl98, but they did The Athena Cabin. I have done it for Zeus's children, the Cabin One Kids. This is after the oath is taken away, and the Big Three are allowed to have as many kids as they want- but what happens when Zeus's children show that they were born while the oath was on, and how will****they fit in?**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ POV:<strong>

Morning. Finally. I had to stay up late last night while Alexandra was doing her training out on the common. Even though she's three years older than me, she's still my little sister at heart.

I yawn and sit up, looking around. The cabin has been totally rebuilt, now that there are so many of us here. The oath is over, and we're free to enjoy ourselves and train in peace. At night, each and every one of us comes back to the cabin, now in the shape of an eagle with the boys sleeping in the left wing and the girls in the right.

I rise to wake the others. My little brother, Andy, is now well-known to have a dagger inside his pillowcase. Chris won't be happy to be up, as the eldest of us all, and nearly through college. That leaves the Littles. Jayce, Kyle, and Constantine are nearly guaranteed to be willing enough to get up first, plus they won't hurt me too badly for it. I head over to six-year-old Kyle Carlos Guinn first, knowing that Chris and Andy will wake up if he jumps on them.

Kyle looks at me out of the corner of his eye as I pull the covers off of him. "Hey, Adam." Only my little brothers call me Adam. Only Chiron calls me Adam Jacob Santos, my real name. Everyone else just calls me AJ.

"Go get the other boys up, Kyle. I'll get the girls." As I go through the main room, the room with the statue, I think of who to wake first. Gina and Alexandra- better known as Ally- are both out, since they'd enlist the other to tear me to shreds. Lassie should be easy, since her real name, Amanda Nickole Santos, wakes her up in half a second, and she's my true little sister. She's on good terms with everyone else on her side of the cabin, so she's also very likely to be able to survive the early Saturday wake-up call, even if the others don't want to have to deal with her at eight A.M.

But even as I open the door, I realize that I'm a little late. Gina, the counselor, has woken Ally, who is in the process of waking up Elizabeth, trying to tear the book from her hands to get her to open her eyes. Gina looks at me, rolling her eyes in such a ridiculous fashion that I can't help but laugh. I shake my head as I climb the spiral staircase to where little Angel has made her own little paradise.

Angel is only four years old, but she's seen a _lot_. She came to Camp Half-Blood in a Boeing 747, guided by a demigod like myself- half god, half human. The plane crashed half a mile away from the beach on Christmas Eve, and Gina was determined to get the rescue done that night, but two of the kids, my little siblings Angel and Kyle, got back to the beach with Percy when he did the first scout in the freezing water. Kyle was having bad problems with autism at first, so everything was delayed until he was settled in the next morning. Gina understood his mind the best out of any of us, since she also has autism (even if it is a minor problem for her) and the other two kids were rescued the next morning.

Ever since then, she has been the one watching Kyle and Angel. She gave Angel her dagger, and Kyle got his sword from her, too. But for some reason, Angel only wakes up for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie POV:<strong>

"Little Angel, wake up. It's morning. Chocolate chip waffle time."

I can hear AJ, but I just don't want to have to wake up right now, due to the fact that he just called me Angel. He knows that's my name, but he never calls me Angie. Never! That's what everyone else calls me. Lizzie, Ally, Lassie, Gina, Andy, Chris, Jayce, Kyle, _and _Constantine call me Angie. But does AJ? No. He never has. I'm just his little Angel.

"Come on, Angel. Wake up. Breakfast. Cookies. Hot chocolate. But only if you wake up."

The hot chocolate gets my attention, and I open my eyes. AJ is looking at me, and Chris must have snuck up on him, because he's standing in the back of my sky-and-safari themed room with his glasses on crooked like he just woke up.

"Hi, Chris!" I scream, and AJ jumps back and whips around.

"Chris!"

I giggle as the two of them draw their huge swords, bigger than me, and go down the stairs in the midst of a fight. As I run for the steps to scoot down, I can just glimpse Chris falling off of the bottom step, with AJ's sword at his throat. I jump down the last two steps to save time, then run into Gina's arms, draped with her blackish-brown hair, as Chris formally surrenders.

* * *

><p><strong>Gina POV:<strong>

"Hey, Angie. Are you finally awake?" I laugh as she plows into me.

"Yep, I _sure_ am!" She giggles in that young way as I pick her up and bring her over to the dresser. I turn her to look in the mirror, and I see the bits of blue she has in her brownish-gray, thunderstorm eyes as she shakes her head, trying to tame the wild brown curls she's had since I first met her. I look over at Ally, who is in the process of curling the straighter parts of her wavy hair.

She just smiles. "Gina, you knew that she'd do that, right? She's just a kid!"

_Just a kid._ I'll never forget how many times Ally's said those words while I'm around. You see, I've got a lot of strange things about me- autism, second sight, and worst of all, mental photography. My life is so hard for anyone to understand, but the things I see- they're quite often_ impossible_ for me to understand. But no one knows, no one else besides Jameson, the kid from Cabin Seven that I've known since I was two years old.

"AJ said I could have hot chocolate and cookies for breakfast," Angie babbles as she lifts her arms so I can slip her pink-and-purple dress over her head.

I stop what I'm doing and turn around. "So is_ that_ how you wake her up, AJ? Taunting her with things she's guaranteed not to have _any_ of that day?" I shake my head and help Angie down before grabbing jeans and a t-shirt for the day. Once I'm dressed, it'll be breakfast time, but I can't handle that yet. There's too much in my mind to sort through right now, and my blue eyes dart around, oblivious to the fact that I can see without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! My computer, literally, broke. I typed this up on the one computer we have that works- but it works without internet, and going on my Wii doesn't solve the problem of logging on if the websites on there are under some strange format. Sorry! Anyway, here's three chappies in a week- at least- to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Robin Hood or Once on this Island.**

* * *

><p>Gina POV:<p>

"Movie night, guys?" I ask as the cabin gets back from the Sunday night dinner. It's too humid for a campfire, so everyone has been going back to their cabins after eating. Even some of the activities, like archery, have been cancelled temporarily.

Ally shakes her head. "We've seen Robin Hood every year, Gina. I've got that box of home videos that we collected from around the camp, and the mess hall is the perfect place, what with the old projection screen. I'm going to ask Chiron." And before I can get a single word in on the matter, she's run outside to where Chiron is consulting with Clarisse and Annabeth on whether or not the Tuesday chariot races should be held in the humidity.

I lean against the doorframe with my arms crossed, watching. Ally turns around and gives me the thumbs-up signal, so I turn around and yell in that leader's voice, "Get the video box Ally compiled! Bring it in here, now! We'll be using it tonight!"

Chris glances at me, and the look on his face makes me burst out laughing. He gets annoyed with my antics so frequently that the whole camp thinks that something strange is going on between us, other than the normal sibling rivalry. All the same, he opens the door to the storage room and drags out one of those plastic crates, filled to the brim with DVDs and VHS tapes. AJ swoops inside and grabs the other bin, and the two of them carry the bins outside, to where Ally has arranged all but one of the cabin leaders- me. I go to the head of the line, and the rest of Cabin One takes one of the various piles of home movies- even little Angie, though she keeps asking me who to give the DVDs to, since she doesn't know her numbers well enough yet.

Eventually, everyone has a pile of recorded material by their cabin leader. The cabin leaders then divide all of the videos, according to whose name is on the film in question. When multiple names are on it, the eldest gets the tape or disc, and we soon have everything sorted.

But by the time that we get to the pavilion, I have but one thing on my mind: did Ally save the old video she took of the time that Zeus had come by to check on us, and she whipped out her camcorder to record an impromptu, unfair wrestling match? Father and I were just having a bit of fun, but she counted that as the craziest thing that could ever have happened. I've only seen the video once, back when I was two, the day after he let me win. Since only names were on the tapes and discs, I can't be sure if it was in the pile.

* * *

><p>Ally POV:<p>

Once we all get to the mess hall, we scramble to find the good seats with our friends. Gina slips into the front row next to Jameson, her boyfriend and head counselor of Cabin Seven, Apollo's kids. AJ, Lassie, and Andy get seats at the head table, right where Chiron and Mr. D. are setting up the projector. Chris leads Angie, Kyle, Constantine, and Jace over to our normal table as I go around, collecting each cabin's first video. The cabin leaders get first pick, but I know that Gina won't be able to decide, so I grab an unscratched, unused DVD out of my pile. She'll never believe that I kept this, but it will be perfect prankster stuff: camp lore.

As I hand the first picks to Chiron, I look around for a certain someone named Connor Stoll. In order to keep safe from him and his pickpocketing brethren, I head over to sit with Miranda and Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin. The thieves and true pranksters won't come near them, out of fear of getting a pig's tail.

Just as I sit, Chiron starts his speech about how everyone in these films are young demigods, not people to be laughed at. I roll my eyes and pull a roll of Smarties out of my pocket, which I unroll and split between the three of us girls. We wait while Chiron puts the first DVD in, then laugh as a special screen comes up.

**Gina's Special Fight, by Alexandra Izabella Graham**

Gina's head whips around, a murderous look on her face. "You SAVED it!"

I shrug as the video starts.

**A young girl goes running into a man's arms. This man is clearly her father, as we can hear a muffled, "Daddy! You're back!" when she rests her head against his windbreaker.**

**The girl pulls him into the next room over, with tan walls and wood paneling surrounding a large fireplace. The man looks at the toddler, saying, "Gina, I missed you so much, kiddo. Look how you've grown since January! And you, too, Alexandra. You'll be six feet tall in no time." A voice behind the camera laughs in the voice of a girl no older than ten years.**

**Gina crouches down, then slowly starts circling her father. He looks down at her, confused. She suddenly gives a great yell and leaps off the ground, towards him. As she lands, her father staggers back, laughing. He finally flops down on the ground and tickles her under the chin. She leaps off of him, laughing so hard that she ends up getting a bad case of the hiccups. A hand is seen as it sets the camera down, then a young version of Alexandra peers into the lens inquisitively before finding the stop button.**

Gina gets up and stalks over to where I'm sitting, her arms crossed with her dagger tucked in between her wrists. "Oh, Alexandra," she breathes. "I do believe that it is now_ my_ turn." She sheaths her dagger as she goes to her pile, picking out a used-looking tape in a purple container. AJ gave it to her just over a year ago, and she's been waiting to use it as a get-back. I know what's on it, and I also know that AJ didn't edit out the crazier parts, even though I begged him not to put anything bad on side A. Gina hands the tape to Chiron, who is shaking his head and smiling at our youngster antics.

I jump up and yell, "Don't put it on side A! The Littles wouldn't like it at all!" Gina turns toward me, sticks out her tongue, and sits down.

I watch for only a few frames before settling down. It's on side B, the part where I am playing Ti Moune, the little orphan, in the school system's production of the half-finished _Once On This Island, Junior._ We were doing the rough version of the show, and we were so lucky to have so much support- but what I didn't realize that night was that it was my _brother_ sitting in the back row on the left-hand side of the auditorium, when facing it from the stage. Of course, that isn't all that's on that tape- on side A, Gina has one of my old videos of right after Father found out that I had a part in that play, out of any. You see, there are four deities, including water and death- but there are none for the sky. He was literally "storming" around the house, and cursing under his breath, until I recited one of Ti Moune's lines- "And she stands against the lightning and the thunder." That calmed him down, but I still flinched when lightning struck on the street right outside our house later that night.

Once the video was over, Chiron had Gina and I go outside to calm down, since we both looked like we could've killed each other there and then. Gina pulled me over to the arena, then started playing Graecus, an extremely dangerous one-on-one game, against Mrs. O'Leary. The main objective is to use only your body to get the target dummy out of her mouth. The problem is, ever since the little wrestling match, Gina has overestimated her own abilities. Like normal, she… well, why don't you guess what happened?

All Gina got was a mouthful of hellhound slobber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second in a week! You know, I find it strange that my computer doesn't accept pegasi, myrmeke, or practically any other word from PJatO.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chris, AJ, Ally, Gina, Jameson, Austin, and the other characters that go unmentioned in both HoO and PJatO. Only small portions of the plot are my own.**

* * *

><p>Chris POV:<p>

"Alright, Gina. 'Double double-'"

"'Toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble.' William Shakespeare, _Macbeth,_ 1605-1606, act four, scene 1, when all three witches are speaking and casting the enchantment. It's in the middle of the thunderstorm, before Macbeth, Hecate, or the ghosts arrive," Gina mutters. She's really mad, because her mental photography has been bothering her all day. When she hears the first two or three words of a quote, she automatically recites the rest of it without thinking. It started when Percy was fighting with her on the common, and Chiron quoted _Julius Cæsar_ to calm them down. She recited the rest of the monologue. That got her some unwelcome attention, needless to say.

Ally looks over at me from her beanbag chair. We're sitting in the girl's wing, because Gina's basically locked herself away and won't get out of bed. She's wrapped herself up in her covers, and her back is turned to us.

Ally finally laughs as I go flipping through the sonnets of Shakespeare. "Sonnet 75, line 3," she calls out.

"'And for the peace of you I hold such strife.' A description of the basic sibling rivalry between Romulus and Remus, when interpreted in a demigod way, like William meant it to be." Gina finally rolls over and looks at me. "Chris, the mental photography won't stop if you use Shakespeare, for your information. I memorized every sonnet back when I was, like, seven. I've read every play at least twenty times, some closer to two thousand, if you go by scene. _Venus and Adonis_ is way too easy, and it starts on page 1013 in _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_. I'd say that you shouldn't be trying anything from any of the books I've read- oh, and I read that werewolf book by Stephen King, too, you do realize. You shouldn't be surprised, Chris. You've left it lying out on your bed one too many times for my liking." I had just been reaching for it.

"Oh, fine." Ally picks up the phone book and flips to a random page. "What is the name of the person living at Apartment A-"

"ALLY! I've never read the phone book straight through, and no amount of blackmail will get me to do it!" Gina stands up, laughing her head off. She finally stomps out of the room, grabbing her bow and quiver on the way.

Ally and I look at each other. "Blackmail."

* * *

><p>Gina POV:<p>

As soon as I get to the arena, I look around for Jameson. He promised me yesterday he'd set up the targets, but not a single one is out. Just like a boy.

I eventually spot him in the darkest corner, comparing swords with AJ. The trouble is, AJ's sword is longer, but Jameson has the broadsword. The two of them are just on the verge of fighting when I call out, "Boys! Are you going to stop with the fooling around and help me get the targets or not?"

Jameson's head whips around. "Oh,_ hello_, Gina, dear. I must ask, though- what do you mean by that? Couldn't you do it yourself?"

I stomp over, intent on changing the way he's thinking of promises. Just then, I can hear the first bit of a certain little song from _Once on this Island, Jr.,_ Ally's play from elementary school. A good sized number of the cast were demigods, but Ally's arch enemy nowadays just happens to be the young boy who once played Papa Ge- Austin, son of Thanatos.

"There were promises made in the darkness, promises made in your sleep, promises- the GODS demand you keep! Hahaha!" Austin just happens to think that his laugh is evil. Bad news- it isn't.

I look over my shoulder. "Austin, shut your mouth. You have no right to try and get Jameson to listen to me, when just a quick little dagger fight should convince him that _he_ was supposed to put the targets out."

Austin walks toward me, his arms crossed. His near-white blond hair gleans in the patch of sunlight he's going through. I immediately crouch down, ready for a Pankration that I'm ever so likely to win, no matter what Ally says. I've won against Austin's little sister, Jackie- and she's a year older than me. I know that the rivalry between our cabins goes back to when Hercules insisted on fighting against Thanatos, and won.

Before I can lunge, Ally's little note is tossed to the ground at my feet. I bend over, then run when I see the words written on it.

_You once did mine, now I'll do yours. Forty-eight hours to read the phone book, Gina, or your precious little pictures go bye-bye. Horses running, the wolves, and even the cover to that fanfiction you wrote a couple years back, _Call of the Gryphon._ Forty-eight hours._

* * *

><p>Still Gina POV:<p>

Phew. The forest feels so good after the mad rush to get everything together at the cabin. Two changes of clothes, a few blankets, a couple of paperbacks, and all of my art— two whole three-ring binders, two inches thick each. Art was my life, before I came to camp—the one class that I actually excelled in when I was in elementary school. Ally says I've got to be a sevant, which I don't understand, since I can only draw well once or twice a week.

As soon as I have the blankets settled on the ground, I glance around. I'm right near where the Myrmekes built the Ant Hill, but they won't go near me, thanks to the dryads' protection. I befriended some of them a few years ago, when I attempted to escape from Ally by coming to this exact same spot.

I grab my second art binder and flip to the back section, where I have my unfinished works. I work on my traced rendition of Harry Potter before grabbing my bow to hunt for something to eat.

* * *

><p>AJ POV:<p>

As I approach the pavilion for dinner, I look around for Gina. I expect to see her yelling at Ally over by our table, but she's nowhere in sight. I go over to Ally, and question Gina's whereabouts verbally.

"She's probably too busy reading through the phone book to eat. I gave her forty-eight hours to memorize it before I destroyed her art binders."

I stare at my sister. "But Ally, that's blackmail! Don't you remember what happened last time you dared to oppose her like this? She disappeared into the woods for a week, and nearly starved to death— and that's not including the problem she had with the raw meat and salmonella! Ally, we've got to tell Chiron, before she kills herself over artwork!"

Ally shakes her head. "AJ, you needn't worry about that. It's just a little joke Chris and I thought up."

I ignore her and dart over to Chiron, explaining the problem. "Ally just doesn't realize the extent of Gina's autism, Chiron. She's in serious danger," I finish, panting after my rushed account.

Chiron shudders and walks over to the table, where Ally is loading her plate with barbecue. She rolls her eyes, but she glances at Jameson before depositing a portion of her meal in the brazier.

Jameson slowly swings his legs over the bench. He comes toward me, and I look at the ground. I know the lines so well- promises. I promised Gina last year that I'd look after her. Jameson promised her the same a few months ago. Now, we've got to go after her.

I whistle as I step outside, into the fields. I can see the pegasi on the horizon, and as they approach, I can tell that Grant, Gina's young pegasus colt, is among the three. Gina is the only one that's ever ridden him, though, so as Jameson explains the location of Gina's hideout to me, I mount Blackjack and he mounts Guido.

It only takes us a few minutes to get to the location, Chiron following on the ground below. As Grant circles and whinnies, Jameson dives down on Guido, calling out for Gina. I hover in the air, careful not to overwhelm her autistic mind. Soon enough, I hear Chiron call for Grant, and I follow the colt's dive on Blackjack a few seconds later.

As I land, I look at Gina. She's crying, her head against Jameson's shoulder. She's changed into a loose jacket and a ripped pair of jeans, and a carcass of a deer is behind her, along with a few sticks in a pile.

But she's safe, and that's all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gina POV:**

Finally- Ally's safe. She's my full-blood older sister, and we've got a special connection. Back when we were little, she was the one who took care of me. But I knew that I'd have to care for her myself when she took guard duty on Half-Blood Hill last night. She was nearly killed by a pack of supposedly rabid hellhounds.

All day, I've been in the infirmary, waiting for her to respond. Five minutes ago, she finally coughed. There were flecks of blood in her spit, but it was a start, and now she's got a much better chance of survival than she had before. Will is finally happy enough to give her nectar, which he refused to do before, thanks to the fact that she had such a minimal chance unless she showed some sign of truly being _alive._

As I watch, Will pours a few drops of nectar onto Ally's lips. She opens them hesitantly, but he takes his chance and lets some more trickle down her throat. She coughs again, then rolls onto her side. Will looks over at me, and gives me the _thumbs up_. "She can do it now, Gina. You needn't worry about her right now." I nod, but I stay where I am, in the chair beside her bed, for the next ten minutes as Will checks the claw marks on her back for any sign of healing. In the end, he only finds the barest minimum of scabs. He finally looks over at me. "It's a start, Gina, but she'll probably do better once the next few hours go by. Why don't you get something to eat, though? She's probably not going to respond clearly anytime soon, but I'll let you know if something happens."

I nod, exhausted. I got up at three a.m., and it's past noon. I haven't had anything to eat in what feels like forever, so I head down to the mess hall to grab a sandwich and root beer for lunch.

The moment I get to the table, I'm bombarded with questions. "How is she?" "Will she make it?" "Is she awake yet?" But the most touching question comes from Angie. "Gina, when can Ally come and play again?"

I shake my head to clear out all of the possibilities that could have been, and focus on the one thing that matters. "Ally's alive, and she's probably going to be fine within a couple of weeks, but she isn't quite awake. That may take a while." Everyone groans, then start muttering about the good thing- the ex-cabin leader who had to give her position up to me, her younger sister, is going to survive. Once everyone is satisfied with how safe everyone else is from the rest of the pack of hellhounds, which will want us _all_ dead once they find that Ally's survived, I head off to take a ride on a very special pegasus named Blackjack.

**Chris POV:**

I watch as Gina jogs out of the mess hall, her wavy hair flying out behind her. I've been worrying about Ally all day, and I barely worry about anything. Ally's just... well, _different._. She was the first of us to really show our status as Cabin One Kids after Thalia. We've all been hoping that Gina could get some sort of a response out of her, thanks to the fact that her second sight tells her what to do in this kind of a situation, but nothing was working. We all knew that if the hellhounds were rabid, then she could have been a goner within half an hour. Luckily, there was no hint of rabies when Chiron went to help her out with the battle.

As I finish lunch, I decide to go and see whether or not Ally's awake yet. I am still worried about what could happen, and I'm not the only one- a couple of Ally's friends are already waiting by her bed when I get there.

Sierra is the one I least expect to be there. She's Hades's daughter, and she only gets along with her cabinmates and Gina, normally. But through Gina, she must feel enough responsibility to want to help keep watch and make sure that Ally's okay. She's leaning over the bed, talking to Travis Stoll. He's Ally's boyfriend, and he isn't allowed near her if AJ or I am nearby.

But this is an exception.

Travis looks up at me, murmuring his greeting, before turning back to watch Ally. A trickle of blood is running out of the corner of her mouth, and her face is super pale. She's shivering, which worries me, but Sierra reassures me. "Don't worry, Chris. She's alright now. She wasn't shivering at all earlier, and her life force is a lot stronger now, so she'll probably wake up soon."

I sigh, relieved. Ally was the representative from our cabin that took night patrols for the whole month, and the other cabins have been filling in for her while she recovered. Next up in line, it's going to be me, but I can't see absolutely anything in the dark. Ally would probably want to fill in for me, but she'll have to withdraw if she's hurt.

As I sit down, Ally coughs again, and Sierra smiles. "She'll be awake any time, now. I've got some training to do, though, and Gina's trying to teach the pegasi that I'm not a corpse." She laughs before getting up and walking out of the small room.

Just then, Ally's eyes flutter open. I lean over, then get up to alert Will, since he's just next door from what I can hear. When I open the door, Will is just gathering up his supplies to leave. "She's awake," I murmur.

Will looks at me, clearly surprised. "I did not expect that yet, Chris. If I had known, I wouldn't have left her alone."

"Oh, Sierra was here, and Travis is next door with her, too. Sierra was the one who guessed that she would be waking up soon." Will nods as he stands up, then the two of us go back to check on Ally. Travis is touching her cheek, comforting her. He stands up as Will comes in, and Will sits down to check her over, making sure that she isn't struggling to breathe, like Gina said earlier that she was overnight.

Ally flinches as he undoes the bandages, but she doesn't complain at all. Will mutters to himself about hardly any scabs, then finishes with the bandages and gives her a tiny bit of nectar before leaving her alone.

Ally lays on her back and looks at me, exhausted. "Chris, you totally owe me. I've been doing your guard for way too long, Chris- so, of course, you'd better pay up."

I turn white with shock. My sister isn't hurt in her mind. She's restrained, and she's a wild animal. Like you may expect, I _run_.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth POV

Sometimes, I wish I could have some peace. With a sister at nearly my exact age, I never have anywhere to go to be alone. Gina isn't any help with that, either. She's refused to give us each our own space, and we daren't defy her. So I've shared a bunk with Amanda- aka Lassie- since she and her brothers arrived the week after I did.

At night, the comfort of having someone at my back is helpful, and I've slept more peacefully at camp than I have since I was two years old. But I've never considered how it must feel having absolutely no one to turn to, which is what one of my brothers who was just claimed had to go through. Alex's brother was killed when he was little, and he and his mother never got along. He ran away at eight, and he got to camp last week. It was crazy, just the way that he taught himself to fight in a strange style- somewhat Celtic, somewhat Egyptian, according to Chiron. He spent days keeping an eye on Alex, a dark-haired, stormy-eyed boy with a scar slicing across the palm of his right hand, when he was up in the infirmary, just after he was attacked by a chimera on Half-blood Hill.

Last night was the first campfire Alex was permitted to go to, and he didn't care for it at all- until he got claimed, that is to say. He got his backpack's worth of stuff and found a bunk in the boy's wing, but he didn't even tell us practically anything about himself, the traditional rite of passage for Cabin One Kids being the story of their first monster or two and how they got to camp. So basically, he's a real loner, Alex is.

Chris isn't enjoying the way that he's expected to introduce the new kids to the habitual routines of Cabin One, either. Given the fact that he's switched colleges to be closer to camp, he needs time to prepare, which he doesn't have. Everyone's busy besides me, lately, for that matter. So today, I have a mission.

It's just after breakfast on a Sunday morning. AJ sent Alex and me to the arena to see how he could get along with Mrs. O'Leary, which was the worst idea ever. Alex is cowering in the corner-ish tunnel leading outside, and the tank-sized dog has her nose stuck two inches from his face, but I won't let him back up. Alex needs to learn how to get over fear.

"Alex, if you tell me about your past, then I'll let you out of here." He stares at me, then nods reluctantly.

"My name is Alexander Kattegat. I'm 13, but I don't remember much from my early life. The first thing I really remember was my brother's death.

"Harrison, or Pike as I knew him, was my full-blood brother. Back when I was seven and he was fourteen, a few harpies started a colony behind the school down the street from my house. As far as Pike and I knew, we were the only ones like ourselves in the world, which was craziness for the two of us. We had carved our own swords from solid blocks of wood, which got on my mother's nerves, given the fact that she didn't have any word as to whether or not we could do it. But Pike and I were rebellious. We set out after the fireworks finished on the fourth of July, and we attacked the harpies.

"Just as the last few flew away, a howl pierced the darkness, and a pack of wolves came bounding out of the woods. That is, they looked like wolves at first glance, but the patterns were too blocky and the fur was too long. They were werewolves." I look over at him, understanding his problem before he even mentions it."Lycaon explained it all to us- who we were, why we had the desire to kill him- even the problem with sibling rivalry. Pike and I listened as he told us that he was our older brother. That's where Pike made his main mistake- drawing the wooden sword he kept hidden under his sweatshirt.

"Lycaon's cold laugh pierced my heart at that moment. He lunged at Pike, and my brother couldn't defend himself. All I could do was pull off my silver chain necklace and attempt to tie it around Lycaon's neck, but... I was too late. Pike was nearly dead already.

"I listened as he told me what Father told him in a dream the night before- 'don't run until you're ten years old, and use your instincts'. I took his curved sword with the smoothed-over handle and the carefully sharpened blade, and I cut my hand as a reminder of what happened that day. Pike was a day away from his birthday, you know- hours away from turning fifteen. He died right there, on the woodland trail, in the long shadows of dusk."

Alex goes on explaining for another hour every gruesome detail of his past. He explains his desire to teach his mother a lesson after she refused to let him even say the word "myth" around her. He tells me about the struggles he went through when he got hurt too badly in a hellhound fight to be able to stand. He describes how he ran away on his tenth birthday, and didn't even look back towards his Oregon home one time. His trek was hard, but he had a single motivation: teach himself how to fight, so that someday, he could avenge his brother's life.

He'll be able to avenge it when I'm done with him.

Alex POV:

As I finished my story, I could literally see Lizzie's mind working. She finally voiced her thoughts.

"Alex, you just proved yourself as a Cabin One Kid, you do realize."

I stare at her. I'm surprisingly calm, and I feel good. "But of course," I say, "sibling rivalry may interfere with my little mission." I pull the curved wooden sword, a combination of Celtic and Egyptian weapons my brother had been learning about in school, out of its sheath, and walk straight past Mrs. O'Leary to the middle of the arena, then wait for Lizzie. Surprisingly, I win the duel.


	6. Chapter 6

AJ POV:

Gina's been going crazy. She won't tell us why August 22 is so important to her all of a sudden, and we aren't prepared to let her second sight tell us what to do. Nothing can explain the craze about August 22- unless it's something in the first folio. Gina's been reading too much Shakespeare, from what I can tell, because she keeps rambling on about someone named Juliet.

She's got to be crazy.

Chiron has her on guard duty tonight, though, and what with August 22 being tomorrow… she'd better stop with this stuff by morning, or Ally might start up with blackmail again.

"Juliet's going to be here tomorrow, AJ," she mutters as we go through our paces in the arena, waiting for Chiron's instruction.

I shake my head, not trusting my answer. My sword gleams in the bright sunlight as she draws her second dagger to flip the hilt toward her.

"May I ask who Juliet is, sissy?" I question, holding my hand after her disarming maneuver. She still has the tendency to use the edge a bit more than normal, and it grazes my palm every time. She's drawn blood more than once, but this time isn't so bad. I pull my canteen of nectar out and let a few drops fall onto my hand, healing it.

"You'll know tomorrow morning, AJ. She and Max are going to get here just past midnight."

I shake my head, smiling, then turn and go over to the stands to take a quick break. Chiron shouldn't be done with archery for another five minutes or so, and Gina and I have been practicing the air tricks he assigned us and are ready for our weekly test. The tricks may slowly build up our stamina and speed when we're in the old biplane that Chiron keeps in the woods for the Cabin One Kids that need a challenge.

As I wait, I ponder the most recent information Gina has given me. Max isn't a Shakespeare name, so I was wrong on that point. And if Gina's going to be on guard, I won't be able to get outside to check after midnight. That is… I could use the eagle eyes.

You know how Mad-eye Moody looks at Harry and Cedric in the fourth Harry Potter movie? That's what eagle eyes feel like to someone who is seeing it through another's mind. But, unlike most, I see it by myself. Eagle eyes are modified air waves that allow the user to interpret something in another place and/or time. Very few people can see through the eyes, and in the past three centuries, Gina and I have been the only demigods to be able to use them to our advantage. We can also spread the ability to others for a single trial, though it is basically just a joining of minds. At the same time, we remain alert to everything that is going on around us, making it nearly imperceptible.

As Chiron comes into the arena, I send out my search for the nearest pair of eyes. I find a set just a few feet away, and divide my consciousness to focus on both the present and the future.

**As the full moon gains up to the highest point of the sky, Gina kneels by the pine tree and prays. "Father, please, just make sure Juliet and little Max are safe." Clouds advance and begin to gain on the moon's light, dimming it.**

**Before she can even stand up, a scream pierces the night. A young girl sprints across the road, dragging a smaller boy behind her. The girl shoves her brother as they get across the old country road, and yells, "Go, Max! Get help! I'll cover!" The clouds have covered the full moon, and the only light is from a passing patrol car's headlights as the girl turns to look behind her.**

"Now, Adam," Chiron asks as Gina finishes her routine, "did you attempt the wildcat whatsoever this past week?" I nod, and demonstrate with a cat toy a trick that only the best have ever mastered, the Dance and Taming of the Wildcat. Chiron assigned it to me, knowing full well that I would have it down within the week. It is traditionally done with a well-worn bullwhip, but cat toys with a tennis ball on the end are good for an inexperienced teenager like me.

**Out of the woods bursts a monster. Not just any monster- a wolf like creature on two legs, with a trail of wolves and others of its kind following behind it. In the moments passing, the police car's tires squeal as its driver slams on the brakes to let the monster pass. The girl begins backing, then running up the hill, as rain pours down up to the boundary, and drizzles inside..**

**But it is too late. The monster gallops on four legs to reach the child. She is tackled from behind, but has just enough strength to plunge a dagger into the animal's neck as it gives an unsuccessful victory howl. The girl scrambles out from under the heap of fur, hot with blood, and urges her brother along when she reaches the place halfway up where he stopped, watching her, with his backpack on the ground.**

As I finish my routine, Chiron claps approvingly. "Very good, Adam. You may very well be ready for the bullwhip by your birthday in a couple of weeks." I blush, embarrassed by the way in which he clearly considers my skill to be at least as good as Lindbergh or Earhart, the two other aviators who, prior to their biggest flights, mastered the Dance and Taming.

**The two approach Gina, exhausted and panting. The girl's long, half braided hair is like the black of the midnight sky above her, but her eyes are that of the daylight- a strange combination of different shades of blues and grays, very pale, with a starburst of darker blue radiating from the pupil. Her skin is pale, and her cheeks have only a small amount of color from the strenuous climb, as if she's sick.**

**The boy is different. His messy hair is a light blond color, the exact opposite of his companion's locks. His eyes are somewhat similar to hers, though of a more brownish-gray color with flecks of sky blue and the white of lightning, like a tornado as it forms. His nose has a slight splattering of freckles, and his skin is a much deeper tan.**

I leave the arena for chariot practice, satisfied with Chiron's compliments and extremely annoyed with Gina's mocking tone and her faking of innocence. I latch onto a closer eagle's eye and follow through on the story.

**As the girl shivers in her soaked clothes, she asks Gina a question too quiet for practically any ears. She repeats it at Gina's request. "This is the place, right? The place Dad told us to come, years ago. Back when Max was three and I was only five. He's seven now, and today's the day I turn nine. Dad told us we'd be safe from the monsters if we came to these coordinates." The girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of cardboard, seemingly part of a cereal box, which she hands to Gina. "I kept that with me ever since we left Omaha. It's the only thing I have left, after the dragon-snake-thing with seven heads down in Virginia got my duffel and half of our supplies." **

**Gina smiles and kneels down on the damp grass. "Juliet, right?" The girl nods, shocked. "I've known about you for a while now. You see, I know your father." Juliet stumbles backward, and yelps as her brother trips her. Gina helps her up, and tells her the rest of the tale as she allows the boy to clamber onto her back. "I've known him since the day I was born, Juliet Callahan. He's my father, too." Juliet slows as Gina talks, having gotten to the top of the hill and into safety. The two converse until they get to the Big House, where the boy slumps into a chair on the porch, too exhausted to keep climbing farther up on Gina's back. Gina steps inside and notifies Chiron before going back to patrol. Chiron ushers the children inside, which is where concentration fails me and I recede into the present. **

Gina rolls her eyes at me as I finish harnessing the pegasi for the chariot ride. "Well, AJ? Aren't you going to pester me some more about Juliet, or has my mule-headed brother finally gotten something into his resilient mind?" I shake my head. In all truth, I have won the battle.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING…<p>

Juliet POV

I groan as I wake up in the infirmary. When Chiron saw the way my face was that pale last night... he immediately brought me up here and settled me down. I didn't even notice that it had paled again-

Wait a minute... isn't today my birthday? Yes, for that matter, it is! For the first and only time in my life, I get to celebrate my ninth birthday! Let's hope Max doesn't ruin it like he has every year.

Back when I was two and three, he cried and wailed through the whole celebration as a baby always should, so I'll forgive him there. When I was four, he wrecked the cake with his puny little fists. The thing had Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and Piglet and little Roo on it, and he threw those across the room with all the frosting still on them. For my fifth birthday, he just had to tear down all of the streamers and banners that I had put up for all of my friends. In a similar way, my sixth birthday party was destroyed. I was doing an historical theme, so he pulled out a water pistol and pretended to decimate all of the girls who attended. My book-filled seventh year was totally ruined when he put my brand new dictionary in the full bathtub with the bubble bath. Just last year, my Narnia party was trashed when he tore up all of the snowflake scratchboards and put the hand-wash-only cups into the dishwasher the night before. If he doesn't redeem himself this year, I might never forgive him.

I yawn as I get out of bed. I go downstairs to find Chiron, and discover that Max has raided the fridge. He's sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by fruit and bread and whatever else he could find to sustain him. I grab an apple from his plate as the front door creaks open. I step out into the hallway to see whether or not it's Chiron. It is.

"Max raided the fridge!" I scream, and my evident glee at telling him this sends Max scrambling to put the food away. He forgets the eggs and milk, though, and the moment Chiron sees the evidence, coupled with the look of clear guilt on Max's face, Chiron steers him out of the house, kindly yet firmly gripping the seven-year-old's shoulder. I laugh, then take a bite out of my apple as I follow the two of them.

Max is standing on the porch, and I go to Chiron's other side as he explains the point of the place we're at. "Camp Half-Blood exists solely to protect demigods like yourselves. And if Gina is correct as to who your father is... well, do you know, by any chance?"

I nod reluctantly, then whisper, "Lord Zeus."

Chiron looks at me, then leads me over to a chair. "You're still pale, Juliet. Just take a sip of this." He reaches into his satchel and pulls out a canteen. I take it gladly, but after only a few drops hit my tongue, I pull back. It tastes exactly like Mom's soup, yet it doesn't have any solids in it at all.

"What is it?" I ask as Chiron smiles down at me. I have never tasted anything like it before.

"Nectar. It's the drink of the gods, deadly to mortals. Demigods like you can have some of it, and it helps if you're sick or hurt- which you most definitely are. But I must ask, are you sure about the fact that your father is Zeus? It is extremely unexpected, and it is sometimes very troublesome..."

I glare at him. "I know my father, Chiron. No one else would show me how to use lightning, plus he brought the master bolt once, and told me all about the myths." After a minute more of glaring, Chiron holds up his hands in defeat. He allows me to climb onto his back, and Max walks alongside us as he brings us to the cabins.

I try to take in all of the names I hear, but I only catch a few. Ally and Gina, my sisters, and AJ, the only boy that was going to stay in Cabin One for the whole year while the others go to school and college. Now, Max is going to be sharing his side of the cabin. Percy, the boy that I should never listen to and always try to kill, and Annabeth, his much friendlier girlfriend. Miranda and Lou Ellen, daughters of Hecate, the only pranksters (besides Max) that aren't in Cabin Eleven with Hermes's children. I can't take in any more, but Gina takes me into the cabin to get some peace and quiet.

Wow. I've got a LOT to learn.


	7. Character Profiles, Part One!

**For fun over February Vacation, I've been making some character profiles- but it comes in many installments... and here's part one! Note- these are MY CHARACTERS, not the PJatO or HoO characters.**

Name: Gina

Age: 13

Mortal Parent: orphan

Godly Parent: Zeus

Face: pale, with dark blue eyes that she acts like she doesn't have. She sees without them. Pale lips, angular jaw and moderately prominent cheekbones. Long, wavy, near-black hair with lighter natural highlights in the front.

Stature: moderately tall, with fairly broad shoulders and slightly thin limbs.

Distinguishing Features: Birthmarks forming Orion's belt cross her right cheek. Her eyes dart around constantly, distracting her enemies. Scars encircle her forearms from one of her first battles.

Clothes: depends on her mood; mainly jeans, hiking boots, and a t-shirt.

Weapon: prefers to use a homemade bow from her childhood, carved from a yew branch. Sometimes uses her daggers, of which she has one bronze and one silver.

Attitude: without autism, a very enthusiastic and happy young girl who is determined to prove herself in a world where boys have always dominated. With autism, a fierce child who cannot be approached or spoken to, and who will not approach unless one of a select few people are near her.

Abilities: wilderness survival, lightning, second sight, mental photography, limited air and wind, artwork

Hobbies: track and field, dagger fights, archery, discus, javelin, reading, art, aviation

Pet Peeves: autism, mental photography and second sight

* * *

><p>Name: Alexandra<p>

Age: 20

Mortal Parent: orphan

Godly Parent: Zeus

Face: darker skin tone, with lighter scars across her cheeks. Icy-electric blue eyes, and dark, brownish lips. Black, waist-length hair that ends up wavy no matter how many times she tries to straighten it.

Stature: medium height and build, a couple inches shorter than Gina.

Distinguishing Features: scars on her cheeks, and a map of _Aquila_, the eagle constellation, in birthmarks and freckles splayed over her nose.

Clothes: dark, loose clothes with black sneakers in the mortal world. Camp t-shirt, black jeans, chain necklace with eagle charm, and black leather boots at camp.

Weapon: bronze sword- aptly named Raptor, or for the shape of the point.

Attitude: very friendly, though naïve and somewhat untrustworthy to Gina. Extremely sarcastic.

Abilities: very skilled with lightning and able to control weaker winds.

Hobbies: swordfights, riddles, javelin, writing, politics.

Pet Peeves: bad grammar and any language other than Greek, English, or Latin- in _that _order.

* * *

><p>Name: AJ<p>

Age: 17

Mortal Parent: orphan

Godly Parent: Zeus

Face: pale, with a small splash of freckles and brownish-grey, tornado eyes. Very thin, with an extremely pronounced jaw and overly prominent cheekbones.

Stature: somewhat short, and extremely skinny.

Distinguishing Features: Freckles and slight scar on his left ankle from an early fight, in which he and his siblings, Lassie and Andy, were orphaned.

Clothes: dark t-shirt and jeans with steel-toed boots, no matter what.

Weapon: old, tarnished steel blade for practice, and a bronze spear that comes from a charm he keeps pocketed while in the mortal world.

Attitude: somewhat sarcastic, but nowhere near as bad as Ally. Very protective of Gina and Lassie. Alert and somewhat aloof.

Abilities: wind powers, and eagle eyes, a very rare gift that only he and Gina have possessed in the last three centuries. With it, he can see anywhere and any time he so wishes, while keeping constant vigilance in the modern world.

Hobbies: reading and aviation

Pet Peeves: sailboats, as they are nowhere near large enough for the old, rusty biplane that he uses to do his aviation tricks with Gina.


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh. My. Gods. I'm so sorry, guys! I'm done with drama, and it'll be two chappies a week, hopefully! The role of a storyteller really does take a lot of concentration.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters th****a****t are never mentioned in any of Rick Riordan's books.**

* * *

><p>Gina POV:<p>

Ugh. Mental photography sucks.

All day, I've had this crazy memory stuck in my head- the Gifting day, as the Cabin One Kids call it. Ally had hers when she was a baby, so she knew what to expect. But when my Gifting day came, it was officially insane.

Back on that morning, I had woken up to see Father standing over my little bed. It wasn't a crib- I never had a real crib- but it had low guardrail-type things on the sides, along with plenty of stuffed animals for the five or six times each night that I woke up to Alexandra's whispering. I've always been a light sleeper, and the whispers of the Iliad she used to keep alert when she was on guard were well-known to bother me, even though I barely talked at all until I was two years old. The soft sobs and laughter were all that really came out of my mouth willingly.

I reached up and touched his beard, giggling. It was midsummer, just after my first birthday. Father had shaved the week before, surprisingly, and he had kept it short enough so that my little hands couldn't grip and tug any part of it I could reach.

Once he had taken me out of bed and played with me for a couple of minutes, he went over to wake up Alexandra. She yawned, then sat up groggily. But once she realized that her little sister was sitting of the floor, playing, she opened her eyes wide and laughed. "Father, I know you're here!" He had snuck off into the other room, but he came back in with his arms crossed when I began my quiet giggling, the loudest I had gotten it yet.

"Soon enough, Gina, you'll be talking like crazy." Father bent over to pick me up, exposing a small bronze tube he was attempting to hide in the side of his khakis.

Alexandra gasped as he reached toward it and pulled it out. It instantly extended into a cylindrical, slightly pointed, three-foot weapon of mass destruction. "Father- she can't speak yet! How do you even think that she could handle the lightning?"

Father shook his head. "I think I know what it is that keeps her away from speech, Alexandra- and it doesn't have anything to do with lightning, either. I would have tried on the solstice, but I was far too occupied with those thunderstorms in the Rockies, which you very well know, Ally." She nodded as he put me down on the bed and continued his talk. "Alexandra, your sister might very well be autistic."

Alexandra's attention snapped back to him. She had been daydreaming, but that all ended. "But Father... what would that mean? Will she be able to go to Camp with me, or...?" I couldn't understand what followed, but I was able to figure out that they were talking about the options. Finally, Alexandra settled back down and called me over.

"Ally," I whispered as I climbed up onto her lap.

She gasped, then asked, "What did you say, Gina?" I repeated myself, quieter than before, but she still heard- and so did Father.

"Gina," he whispered, "you're so much better at this than I thought." He tickled me, then picked up the cylinder. "Gina, this is the purest lightning you could ever find." I reach out, and as lightning dances across my fingers and pools in my palm, I see something in the light. A small, graphite-like area with white lettering- spelling _thunder_- appears, growing clearer by the second. Father grasps my tiny hand, and traces the letters. "Art and writing- extremely unlikely, Gina, but you are extremely determined. THat should counteract it well enough."

Ten years later, I got a special something for my birthday- a full drawing kit, with charcoal, graphite, and Prismacolor pencils. Hidden in the package was also a 200-page, blank diary. Perfectly good for art and writing.

My two gifts. (Besides mental photography and seconds sight- two stories of their own, with the best illustrations I could ever do.)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: Wow, it has been a loooong time! Broken computers suck, but iPads are way cooler. Sorry about any mistakes, I'm still adjusting to the keyboard**.

AJ POV:

"Gina? Where are you?"

I looked in her wing, but only Ally was there. I stared at her for only a second before she sprang up to help me search.

Because Gina was nowhere to be found.

We were used to it happening around the cabin, as either Gina or Kyle would commonly wander off. Kyle, at seven, was still one for staying nearby. He was actually in the city today, as Chris had a day off. But Gina was known for wandering off for days at a time if we didn't catch her.

The scariest thing? There was hardly anyone around to search for her.

The Stolls were always willing to help, as was Lou Ellen. Add to that the three kids in Ares Cabin, and the four other kids from scattered sources, and we had our search party.

Ally ran off to tell Chiron what had happened while I gathered our forces. Juliet and Max helped me tell everyone, but Juliet was still scared. I had forgotten that she had never dealt with a major Running-Gina event, as Cabin One calls it.

"Kiddo, it's fine. Gina does this plenty often." Juliet nodded at me, but I could tell she was still scared.

Hesitantly, I took her hand. "You know Gina. Where do you think she'll be?"

She looked down at the ground for a second. "I dunno... But Max might! Max! Where is she?"

I got confused for a second, before feeling something press against my mind. Suddenly, I remembered a story I had once heard from Father.

Because whenever possible, the eagle doesn't fly alone. It flies in a group of three.

And from what I could tell, the same basic principle applied to eagle eyes. I was born first, then Gina. And I think little Max must have been the third.

I carefully guided Max's mind to the nearest eagle eye. He latched on ferociously, and within a minute, he was guiding me toward Gina.

MAX POV

Juliet always said I was special.

She also insisted to me, on many occasions since our arrival at camp, that I was like Gina and Kyle.

I mean, I've been an outcast since I was little. I tend to keep to myself, and I don't get most jokes. But now, Juliet has even more of a reason to tease me. Because Gina curled up into a ball when AJ arrived, but came out when she saw me.

(The point is, Gina's back.)

**A/n: Wow, I need to post more often! Sadly, I lost a great deal of writing to the broken computer when the hard drive crashed. But I will attempt to write at least two more chapters to either this or 221B over the weekend. The crossover has a critical chapter in the wrong format right now, so I can't even access it! I might not get the chance to update in the next couple of days, but I promise to ASAP!**


End file.
